The Time of Angels
by KunnegAndris
Summary: After being discovered by the Emperor at the age of 15 (Baalian Calender), the young Primarch, sanguineous has called his best friend to a friendly pub-crawl. The Doctor. But after a long night of Galactic wide pub crawling, the two men discover another occupant in the tardis. She's an Angel like Sanguinius, and also a different Angle to Sangy, for she is his lonely assassin
1. Chapter 1

The Time of Angels

_**As a Foreword, I do not own Doctor who, that's the BBC, and nor do I own Warhammer 40k (thats the businessmen in Nottingham) all this is fictional but still, I hope you like it.**_

A Warhammer 40k/Doctor Who story.

The Doctor was in the middle of a Pub-crawl, with a certain winged godling.

He'd been called up earlier by his mate Sanguinius, who'd just learnt that his father has a god, and that he was a dad. Though the Doctor himself was equally shocked, by the news, as 'old' Sang' was still only 15 years old, and even if he did look like an Angel with a 12 pack, most dads were well past their teens when they became fathers. The Doc himself had just discovered that he had a child, whom he was still having problems accepting at the ripe old age of 700.

But the after an initial consoling of his good friend, that a kid was alright to deal with, he'd been told, by the shell shocked newly named Primarch, that he had over 80,000 sons. A feat even a being as long lived as the Doctor could never have achieved, even with Viagra and a harem. So to solve the solution, the two friends decided to drown their sorrows with a decent journey around the recently founded pubs of Baal.

The next day, the two of them found themselves sprawled on the gates of the Imperial palace of Terra, or Buckingham palace, Earth to the Doctor. Grumbling about the noise of the bustling hive world around them, the two of them slowly got up, and asked the nearest Adeptus Custodes whether he'd seen an antique blue box from the dark age of Technology lying around.

After travelling 12 hab levels, the two men finally passed through the doors of the tardis, whom immediately sprayed them with pungent perfume, to get rid of their alcohol addled reek.

Sitting down the two of them slowly tried to recall the moments of the previous night. Sanguinius remembered getting contacted by his dad, who asked him to come to Terra to talk to his sons, the 'Blood Angels'. And the Doctor remembered getting plastered, during a Tardis based voyage to Fenris, because of a certain wolf lord they'd encountered on their pubcrawl betting he could down more Fenrisian ale than a Time lord.

The last thing they remembered, was hazy, where Sang, had poured out his soul to the Time lord.

'I mean, man, I (hic) just can't understand it (hic), I've never been with a chick before, and why am I the only winged guy in the Galaxy. Im s-s-so damn lonellly' the Primarch had slowly sobbed.

'Don, don't wo-worry mate, I've got a sol,- solution for you (hic).

Suddenly a slightly female groan came from the pullout bed at the base of the console room, getting up, Sanguinius walked over to the bed, and saw a beautiful blonde sticking out of the white bedcovers. Then suddenly she shifted, and a large white wing sprawled out from behind her.

Then abruptly she opened her eyes, confusion clearly wracking them. She started moving her arms; she touched her face, her eyes, her wings, then fainted.

Suddenly Sang felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to see the Doctor. Still haggard from the night before, he wore a smile on his face. "I told you I'd find a solution for you, I found the only other winged humanoids in the galaxy...

A Lonely Assassin..."


	2. Chapter 2: The 'Assassin' awakens

_**Kunneg_Andris: As a foreword, I own neither Doctor Who or Warhammer, which are blessedly British.**_

_**Andris: Are you sure, 'id swear their American, especially Warhammer with all the American like Price hikes.**_

_**Kunneg_Andris: Blasted fool, don't you know you are being racist, you may be a xenophobic Prussian who hates yanks, but you'll have to deal with it in my next story.**_

_**Kunneg_Andris: Sorry about that readers, Andris, last heir of the Ezze Prusija Dynasty, is a very difficult person (particularly to write about), I hope he doesn't put you off. He comes from a worl... Nap not gonna tell ya, thats for another day. This chapter is about the former Lonely Assassin learning her biological limits (such as breathing,) Hope you enjoy. **_

The young girl suddenly awoke. Thoughts raced through her mind. '_Where are my siblings? Why can move'. _Then she started clawing her throat. Panicking, she fell unconscious. A new feeling to a Lonely Assassin.

When she next awoke she saw two men standing in front of her. She'd seen men before, pitiful creatures ripe for harvesting, same as their womenfolk. And one of these men was indeed like that. The other however was very, very different.

The other man, had strong fair features, blonde hair, and most amazingly, wings. In her chest she felt something flutter, though she didn't know what it was, it was a little disconcerting, she was in shock, she'd never seen a male Angel before only her sisters.

Again she began to feel dizzy, and subconsciously grabbed her throat but this time, but powerful arms stopped her, and a clear melodical voice calmly told her to stop.

"No need to do that my lady, you have forgotten to breath, you need to inhale and exhale". After finishing speaking, he looked down and flashed her a grin.

Astounded that a man would even feel the need to converse with her, she continued what she was doing until again she slipped into unconsciousness.

'Sangy my friend, you need to stop, she was formally a weeping angel, she had temporal petrifaction, she doesn't understand that she needs to breath. You need to talk to her psychically to explain everything to her. She isn't used to a subconscious, so she doesn't breath properly, nor is she used to moving at a whim.' The Doctor explained to his worried friend.

'How do I access my Psychic powers, Doctor, I've never used them to communicate before, only sense things?'.

"Sangy, what you need to do is put your fingers to her temples, then think words, but think them to her, like talking without using your mouth. Just be easy on it, you still need to be taught how to separate your emotions from your telepathy." Came the Galifrayans response.

Carefully the winged Primarch did as he was told, and reached out with his mind to the sleeping beauty.

In her mind, the unconscious angel felt a feeling of violation, as a psychic manifestation entered her inner sanctums.

Panicking, which to the angel was a feeling she'd only recently been acquainted to, nor wished to feel again, constructed a mental barrier to the foreign obtrusion. After a few seconds, the same melodic voice from before began to speak.

'sorry for the intrusion m'lady, I only wish to inform you that you are nolonger a petrified angle, and have all the blessings and failings of flesh. Which includes the need to breath air, he added sternly. 'After telling you this, I'm going to return you to a conscious state, so kindly do not faint on me again'.

Suddenly the girl saw bright lights as her eyes opened. Feeling again the constriction in her throat, she followed the man's advice to, and sucked air into her throat, it felt strange and she obviously was very noisy as the winged man laughed. Feeling her face warm up, she made her best snarl at him, but apparently she had failed at that too as the other man started laughing as well.

Grumbling a bit, she tried to get up. But unused to an organic anatomy with an endoskeleton, she failed yet again. This time the winged man stopped laughing and helped her onto her feet.

'That wasn't so bad was it?' he asked jovially. But when responded to by a confused glance, he came to the conclusion that she hadn't yet worked out how to speak. '_damn she is pretty' _thought the still teenager minded Primarch. '_at least I have another Angel to speak to, that is if she can speak'._

The Doctor seeing the uneasiness of the young Primarch, and the lacklustre of the former member of the most dangerous xeno in the galaxy, decided to step in. Telepathically sending them both a message,' _Why not miss, as Sangy and I are telepathic, we just converse telepathically, at least until you can speak in full sentences'._

We grinned as the faces of the former Lonely Assassin and the Primarch of the Blood Angels, calmed down and become serene.

'_now ma'am I believe you and Sangy would be wanting an explanation. You see it all started like this...'_

_**See you all next chapter, when the Lonely Assassin gets named, and her story gets explained.**_

_**Later chapters will talk about the other organic necessities previously un-encountered by Weeping Angles, such as pain, exhaustion, taste, touch, and most of emotions (they're not called Psychopaths for nothing) **_

_**I will try to update on a weekly basis, so if I get writers block, I'll have some saved chapters just incase.**_

_**Review please (and tell me whether andris should be silenced or not for the duration of the story)**_


	3. Apologies the Time of Angels

**All right guys, I don't know how to put this, but I'm putting The Time of Angels on hold. I had an artistic break that lasted all of 50 minutes. And I'm sure its probably not very good either. However I'm changing my Tac, I've seen so far that this story has so far no reviews, follows, or likes, so I'm going to stop adding until I get at least one review (good or bad), 2 follows, and at least 10 likes.**

**Until then I shall centralise around my main story which is an alternative version of Flashpoint Paradox mixed in with Young Justice, called Prussia the Ultimatum.**

**I'm sorry if this causes any problems, but I'm sure that very few people liked or enjoyed this story so far (which is realistic knowing how much I've written).**

**At the very latest, if I don't get any of my demands met, I'll simply just add to the story next time I get some imagination (difficult when you're bored stiff)**

**Sorry about this.**

**Yours Kunneg_Andris**


End file.
